


Too Good With Goodbyes

by reginanicolecky



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Romance, Songfic, honestlydon'tknowwhoistheasshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginanicolecky/pseuds/reginanicolecky
Summary: One of these days, Minhyun started to wonder, how many scars that he inflicted on himself as he was that good at saying goodbyes.





	Too Good With Goodbyes

 

  

> **_You must think that I'm stupid_ **  
>  **_You must think that I'm a fool_ **

Minhyun was almost surprised after hearing a fully groan noise came out from his lips. He wasn’t a violent person in nature. Most people described him ranging from cold to calm, but never a loud one. Only one person could reduce him to such state.

“Moon Yael! What are you doing here?”

“Putting kimchi in your fridge? Because your mom couldn’t get hold with her dearest son and called me instead.”

“You can just leave it outside.”

“And how am I supposed to answer your mom later? Why were you so surprised anyway?”

“Won’t you too if you get out from the shower with only a towel and see an uninvited guest in your kitchen?”

The girl in question was batting her eyelashes tried to look as innocent as a 23 years old female specimen could muster. Several boxes of side dishes were laying around on the top of the table. Minhyun walked towards it and started to inspect the content one by one.

“How did you enter?”

Yael dared to roll her eyes before answering the question, “You never change your password, Hwang Minhyun. It’s obviously not a rocket science.”

Right… Minhyun put back the container and stared blankly, Yael knew his password. In fact, the girl knew a whole lot deal than that. They were childhood friends and before that, their mothers were also best friends. They grew up together, attend the same school, basically living in each other's’ lives.

“I will change it.”

“Bluff… You won’t.”

Unfortunately, it’s right, he wouldn’t and even couldn’t change the password, but he would not admit it. Sometimes, the silence was really the best answer. He couldn’t be the judge of things that he hadn’t admit.

“You don’t have any plan today, right?”

“And?”

 

> **_You must think that I'm new to this_ **  
>  **_But I have seen this all before_ **

“Can I hang out with you, please?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to clean up your mess afterwards.”

“Admit it. You are obsessed with cleaning and I gave you enough. Don’t you feel grateful, I’m here, on my free weekend, admiring your new develop abs? By the way, did you hit gym suddenly or what?”

Minhyun grabbed a fluffy bathrobe from the sofa and used it before Yael able to sprout another comment about his body. He moved around the table and stood next to Yael. Both of his hands started to arrange the fridge the way he usually has done.

“You are rambling. Give me the real reason and I will think about it.”

“I’m alone in the cold apartment and it will be raining for a whole day. I already can hear the thunder.”

There were several remarkable answers that he could answer, but Minhyun realized if he was holding his tongue. She hasn’t been in his apartment for the last 3 months, but he remembered the drill. Why wouldn’t he if they lived side by side for all 23 years?

Yael hated thunder, it made her felt small and God’s forbid the girl ever knew the meaning of the word in any other way. She hated loneliness even more. It might not be him, but another door would be knocked or someone’s phone would ring. Speaking of that...

“Where is your dearest roommate?”

“Phone’s ring and poof… Who knows where. Will you cook when we are debating this? I’m hungry.”

“Start cleaning, I will cook udon after finish dressing up.”

 

> _**I know you're thinkin' I'm heartless** _  
>  _**I know you're thinkin' I'm cold** _

"Can you at least let me win once? Cruel bastard."

Minhyun only spared a simple glance to deliver his point. His dear friend knew if he wouldn't budge even a bit. There were so many things that he let Yael won in their lives, but he would reap every victory on this. Every fucking single one. Anyway, losing in Starcraft only could hurt so much. 

"Go fetch me a lemonade."

"Your kitchen is so far away. Just drink the orange juice."

"You lost."

"And I thought we understand each other more than a best friend," grumbled Yael. Nevertheless, a sound of footstep started.

Suddenly, the victory didn't feel as sweet as it supposed to. Yael was too good at expressing her opinion. Whatever she said would be exactly what he felt. He knew if he didn't win any popularity point these days in front of that girl and sadly, he purposely did what he did. Being called as a bastard, a cold heart man, he pushed all the button to be so. 

He understood Yael more than everything, sadly Yael never realized if she didn't hold the end of the bargain. If so, she would know the reason for his action.

>    
>  _**I'm just protectin' my innocence** _  
>  _**I'm just protectin' my soul** _

It was autumn, many years ago. When dating another person sounded like the grossest idea. He fell in love with the wrong person. Who knew a flying hair blown by wind was such a beautiful thing? Who knew a smile that he saw on daily basis someday could be something that he would wait to come again.

His shadow...

His best friend...

>    
>  **_I'm never gonna let you close to me_ **

Minhyun never worked as hard as he did to cover his feeling. He tried to avoid spending time with Yael. He started paying attention to other females, trying to compare his feeling whether it was as special as he thought.

He was afraid that one day, he would lose the reason to be with her.

Relationships break all the times.

A friendship not.

He could erase his feeling, he just needed more time.

Until one day, he saw Yael being kissed by another guy and the smile that he was avoiding bloomed on the same face that he missed.

>   
>  **Even though you mean the most to me**  
>  **Cause every time I open up, it hurts**  
>  **So I'm never gonna get too close to you**  
>  **Even when I mean the most to you**  
>  **In case you go and leave me in the dirt**

And God, it hurt...

Losing her in front of his eyes, knowing that he would never be able to do the same thing that other guys did to her.  Having an understanding that Yael finally became someone else centre of the universe. He wasn't ready for that and he cursed his timing every single day after.

Every single hope that fluttered in the darkest moment vanished. 

Every single imagination, that one day, Yael would just know what he had been feeling all of this time. One day, she would open her hand and promised tomorrow.

Losing it hurt...

He knew he would never survive another cruel why and how.

It wasn't her fault, but he couldn't stop blaming her less either.

 

> **_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_ **  
>  **_(No way that you'll see me cry)_ **

Time was always a funny thing. When you wanted to leave your job, a minute felt like hours. Every time Minhyun was willing to let himself stayed with Yael, several hours were running as fast as possible from his grasp. They were both exhausted after a full day of arguing, playing and exchanging full remark of their lives. While he was leaning on one side of the sofa, Yael was laying on the rest, taking as much space as her small body letting her.

This was the only time he would admit that the beast finally looked like a little angel. Yael would laugh her ass if she ever heard it out loud. Sometimes, he was also wondering whether it would be worth the shame if he could see another big grin that was made only for him. Slowly, he lifted Yael's head and put it on his lap. The girl's first reaction was snuggling to him even closer. Hugging his waist to receive more heat. 

Minhyun knew more than anyone that he was currently stealing someone else's moment. His finger was slowly tracing the shape of Yael's face without actually touching it.

Funny...

He was praying that Yael could be ignorant like this for another minute. Letting him stayed in the middle of the bliss. He didn't know when did he started to move, but his back started to bend, trying to close the gap within both faces. He could smell a tint of lemonade from her breathe. 

For once, he wanted to actually touch the real thing. The lips that always left him speechless. Touching it with his, locking it in the darkness.

>   
>  _**But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry** _

"Hyun? You were not supposed to do that."

A pair of eyes staring at him. He was way beyond care this time.

"Of course I'm not supposed to."

"And I'm not supposed to let you."

"You never let me do anything anyway."

"You don't love me."

"I don't"

It would be a mistake, both of them recognized it together with the fast beating of their hearts. Minhyun still refused to close his eyes, savouring the moment. 

>   
>  _**And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry** _  
>  _**And every time you walk out, the less I love you** _  
>  _**Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true** _  
>  _**I'm way too good at goodbyes** _

A knock.

And the moment crashed.

"I thought you were busy with things."

“I finished the meeting earlier and well, the weather forecast said there are going to be a storm and this little thing hate it. How is Yael?”

“Yeah, bring her home.”

Minhyun flinched a bit when he saw Seongwoo kissed Yael's forehead straight after he reached the girl. Yael's eyes still filled with questions while his had none. 

"Bye, Hyun-ah. Till next time," said Yael without looking at him.

"Ehm, Bye, El."


End file.
